It Only Makes Sense To Them
by nicole.louque.smith
Summary: Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia's friendship only makes sense to them. Or does it? Derek and Penelope explore their relationship during a weekend with the team. Will they figure out what the rest of the BAU already knows? The entire team will be included. Rated M only as a precaution.
1. Mandated Merriment

The clock ticked slowly through Friday afternoon. Aaron Hotchner stood in front of his window observing his team in the bullpen below his office. The last several months had brought a consecutive string of horrendous and vile cases to his team. They were worn out, and it was starting to show in their interpersonal relationships.

David Rossi strolled into the Unit Chief's office and stood next to him watching the group below. Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan, Kate Callaghan, Jennifer Jareau and Penelope Garcia were all gathered around the group of desks belonging to Reid, Kate and JJ, talking amongst themselves. Their usual lively banter and friendly teasing was gone. The weariness of their minds not allowing them the normal familial affection they always showed each other. In it's place was solemn small talk.

Even Garcia was affected by the last several months. Typically, her natural happiness and ability to see the good and light in everything – and ability to tell a filthy, dirty joke - permeated the group and kept them above water when things got tough…. but not today. Today she seemed just as melancholy as the rest of them.

Rossi spoke, breaking the silence of Hotch's office, "You think it's time?"

"I do. I'm not sure they can keep going as they are right now" Agent Hotchner responded.

Leaving the office, Rossi told Hotch, "I'll make the call."

* * *

Garcia leaned against JJ's desk trying to make small talk and clear her mind of the horrible images of the last 3 months. "Any big plans with my sweet godson this weekend, Jayje?"

"No. Will took him back to New Orleans to spend some time with his family. They left yesterday." She responded plainly, but the sadness of missing her son and husband was evident. You didn't need to be a profiler to see it.

"Awww, sug! When will they be back? I know you must miss them terribly! Will does have everything he needs to video chat, doesn't he? I made sure I set it up so it would even be easy for Henry to use… and before you say anything, the only person Henry can call is you. I'm certain you couldn't get through my security, let alone that sweet little boy!"

JJ used Garcia's deep breath to break into her ramble. "Yes, sweetie. I've already talked to them a couple of times. They will be back in a couple of days. I just wasn't sure if I could get the time off with the caseload we've had lately, so I just told them to go without me. They will be back on Tuesday. I know I've been away from them longer, but I'm normally in a crappy hotel missing them and not in my own bed."

Garcia reached out and grabbed her friend's hand. She knew how hard these separations from the team were on herself. She couldn't even imagine being away from your husband and child. "We should totally get together this weekend. Sam and I haven't made any plans. We haven't done girl's night in a while… well, you know…. Since the last time… you know…." A small smile crept across Garcia's face as she trailed off.

JJ let out a hearty laugh. "I'm not sure I'm up for…. You know…., but a girl's night would be fun."

Hearing JJ laugh so heartily, Kate stopped her small talk with Reid and Morgan to ask what was so funny. Garcia looked up with a twinkle in her eye and a Cheshire cat grin "oh… you know!"

At that, the three ladies started to giggle. Yes, giggle. Three grown women, employees of the Federal Bureau of Investigation, were gasping for air as their giggles took over. Morgan and Reid just stared at them. "Do you have any idea what is going on?" Morgan asked Reid with a completely confused look on his face.

"Me? You're asking me about women?" Reid balked.

"I'm guessing they share a secret that is very entertaining." Rossi smirked at the group as he walked up behind them.

"You could say that. I was just suggesting to Penelope that she, Kate and I have a girl's night this weekend." JJ tried to cough out as she regained her breath from their hysterics.

Before Morgan could add his two cents, they heard a very distinct and familiar throat clearing from the walkway above them. "Round table room… now." With six sets of eye trained on Hotch's stern demeanor, the light mood that had finally just entered the building was quickly sucked out of the room.

"Oh no… no no no… It's FRIDAY!" Penelope whined.

"Come on, momma. You know unsubs don't take the weekends off. Let's go put on our capes." Morgan winked at Garcia as he wrapped his arm around her waist, and they trudged towards the round table room.

"You're right, Hot Stuff. I'm just tired." He pulled her closer and dropped a kiss on the top of her head.

He realized as he relaxed into her closeness that there was no real reason for their closeness. He just needed it. The thought of another case so soon wore on him and he was looking to her for comfort, as he always did.

The last several months had put a deep strain on his relationship with Savannah, but even in their prime, he still found his most comfort and peace in the arms of his best friend. Even after 10 years, he wasn't sure he understood it. He knew the FBI didn't understand. Their mandated sexual harassment seminars were proof of that. He just knew he needed her. To him, it was as simple as that.

Garcia sighed contentedly as Morgan pulled her in tighter and kissed her head. His fingers tightened into her hip, his strong arm pulling her closer and his face nuzzled into her hair. Her pulse picked up as it always did when he was this close. If it had been anyone else in the FBI, jaws would go slack and eyes would bulge at the public display of affection and intimacy. However, it was just Morgan and Garcia and without their usual verbal flirtation, this action seemed somewhat tame.

The team didn't even blink. It WAS tame for Morgan and Garcia. The rest of the BAU was growing weary of their denials. There had to be something going on between them. Their love was obvious to everyone but themselves. It was so obvious, the rest of the Bureau was taking bets on when they would actually get together or if they already had. Agent Anderson was the creator and administrator of a VERY large, complex spreadsheet keeping track of possible scenarios (past, present and future) and wagers made. Section Chief Mateo Cruz good naturedly turned a blind eye to the whole thing, but even the Director had placed his bet. He knew it took a very special group of people to do what SSA Hotchner's team did for the FBI, and he was not going to be the one to mess with it.

Unconventional? Yes. Working? Absolutely!

* * *

Morgan and Garcia were the last to enter the room. Penelope spoke up right away, "Sir, is there a case? I wasn't given any notification."

"No, Garcia. There isn't a case. Everyone please take a seat." Hotch started. The room was eerily quiet.

Before Hotch could start, Morgan spoke up. "Hotch, man…. What's going on? I'm fairly certain I speak for everyone here that we're a little freaked out if this isn't a case. At least I speak for Garcia because she's getting ready to break my hand she's squeezing it so tight."

Garcia gasped and dropped his hand, not even realizing she was holding it, let alone that she was hurting him. She whispered "sorry" as the blush flushed across her cheeks. At this, the corner of Hotch's mouth ghosted a tiny smile.

"Actually, it's come to my attention that our recent caseload has started to wear fairly heavily on our team. So after clearing it with the Cruz and the Director, we are on a stand-down for the next 2 weeks." The tension in the room was gone immediately. Smiles slowly started to form around the room.

Reid was the first to pose the question. "That's great, but there has to be more, right? Otherwise, you wouldn't have your bad news face on."

Kate cut in, "His bad news face? Ugh… I know I'm the new one, but how can you tell the difference, Reid? You know… in case I need future pointers." The corners of her mouth slowly turning up as she looked back and forth between Reid and Hotch.

JJ answered for Reid, "Work with him for a decade… you'll know it. So what's the catch, Hotch?"

With his arms crossed across his chest, Hotch dropped his chin down and let out a brief huff of laughter and smiled. "Actually, it's only a small catch… well, two small catches. The stand down isn't pure vacation. We will be required to be here catching up on paperwork, but all new cases will be diverted to the B Team. The second catch is that we will be taking part in a mandatory team building weekend this weekend in an effort to boost morale."

Groans came out from around the room. "Seriously? This weekend? JJ, Kate and I were making plans for a girl's night!" Garcia started the complaints.

"Yeah, man… I've got tear down going on my newest property." Morgan added.

Reid knew there was no point in objecting. Kate didn't want to rock the boat as the newest team member, even if she had been there going on a year. JJ knew that her plans weren't really ruined as she really didn't have any yet. Rossi had no objections, because he actually knew what was going on. He took this opportunity to try and settle the room. "Why don't we let Hotch tell us exactly what we have to do before we complain too terribly?"

"Thanks, Dave. As I was saying, our mandatory team building weekend is this weekend, but I was given leeway in what activities we have to participate in. The only rule I was told to abide by was that it was strictly team only – no spouses, no dates, no kids. And I actually picked this weekend because I knew that Will &amp; Henry were out of town, Savannah was on call, Meg in on her school field trip to Williamsburg, and Jessica has Jack. Penelope, I'm sorry if you had plans with Sam. I was unable to obtain his schedule."

"Oh no, sir. It's fine. We didn't have plans set in stone, but it was very considerate to think of us. Thank you." She smiled, even if her heart did clench slightly at knowing that Sam had not really found his way into the group yet. The team was always nice and cordial, but even Kevin Lynch had mixed more easily with them and that's saying something.

Morgan seeing the smile didn't reach her eyes, gave her hand a squeeze. He leaned to her and whispered "you ok, baby girl?" She turned to look into his eyes, their faces so close only the barest of whispers was needed to communicate "yeah, hot stuff… I'm fine." And as she looked into his eyes seeing them flooded with concern, her smile did reach her eyes.

Hotch cleared his throat and snapping Morgan and Garcia to attention, "As I was saying, tonight we'll meet at the bar at 8 pm – dinner, drinks, dancing, merriment. Tomorrow at 1 pm, barbeque at Rossi's house. No need to worry about food, it's taken care of. Saturday night, movies at Dave's as well. Tonight, cabs will be provided home, so I suggest you take them to the restaurant. Tomorrow night, there is plenty of room at Dave's house if someone has too much fun and can't drive home. Any questions?"

Reid was the first one to speak up. "So is this the whole thing... um, mandated merriment? This is all we have to do? And what if we don't want to dance?"

Hotch's expression became serious again, "Yes, this is the whole thing and dancing is mandatory, even myself. We will have fun. We will be carefree. We will enjoy ourselves, even if mandated by the FBI. Cruz has informed me that he will be checking in on us, although I'm not sure when. So I guess we should just go and enjoy ourselves and relax during a night out knowing we won't be called in."

Rossi could hardly contain his laughter as he looked at the faces around the room. This group of young people has just been told that they have a weekend of mandated partying and frivolity, and they have no idea what to do with themselves.


	2. Making an Entrance

A/N: First off, thank you to those who have decided they want to see what else I've got floating around in my brain. This is my first story, although I think I've read almost everything out there that centers on Morgan &amp; Garcia. This story started brewing in my brain about 10 days ago, and it became so detailed in my head that I figured I should probably write it down. I don't have a beta and although I've proofread it about 10,000 times, I apologize for the mistakes. Obviously, I don't own Criminal Minds.

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Making an Entrance**

Garcia unlocked her front door, dropped her bags and kicked off her shoes. She headed straight to the couch and collapsed with a sigh. She'd left the office with a smile and laugh, but was no longer feeling the joy of just an hour earlier. Yes, this weekend would be fun, but what would Sam have to say about it? She hated his passive aggressive attempts to control their relationship.

No, they didn't have any firm plans, but he just always kind of expects her to be available. She scoffs to herself knowing how ridiculous that expectation is because of her job. Kevin barely understood her job requirements, and he did the same thing. There is no way Sam could understand, but she'd hoped after all this time that he would at least try. And after all this time, why is she still comparing him to Kevin?

They had started out fairly casual and just when she thought they'd be ramping up to more, the last three months just bulldozed through her life. Even though she was here while the team was out in the field, with one or two exceptions of course, she was either at the office late or exhausted when she made it home. She tried a movie night here or there with him, but it just wasn't as relaxing or as comforting as the time she spent with Derek.

Derek just understood what she needed, when she needed it. He always had. Ten years is a long time to be so close to someone, but then again that's what best friends are – close. Of course, she was attracted to him, but she never allowed her brain to go there, even if her mouth talked about it often. She couldn't allow her brain to go there. She would never survive losing Derek's friendship if they didn't work out. She wouldn't be able to survive her job. Simply, she'd be lost.

So a long time ago, they moved swiftly to the friend zone, even if they always joked about crossing those lines. They loved how it riled people up, and she loved the fun of shamelessly flirting. On days when she was feeling less than her spectacular self, his flirting always picked her up and made her smile. It simply helped her get through the day. And the look of shock on people's faces at times didn't hurt either.

Penelope pulled herself up off the sofa and walked into the kitchen. Since she was taking a cab tonight, why not start off with some wine while getting ready. Her merriment _is_ mandated tonight, right?

**Text from Penelope Garcia to Sam, 6:05 pm**  
_I know we didn't have any plans this wknd but I've got a work thing._

**Text from Sam to Penelope Garcia, 6:17 pm**.  
_Not even remotely surprising. _

**Text from Penelope Garcia to Sam, 6:18 pm**  
_Will you be around in the morning to chat?_

**Text from Sam to Penelope Garcia, 6:35 pm**.  
_Sure. Bye. _

An hour later, as Meghan Trainor is blasting through the apartment, Penelope is dancing around while deciding on an outfit, trying not to dwell on Sam's response (or lack thereof). While her tendency is to lean towards a Cyndi Lauper kind of look when going out, tonight she's going more Marilyn Monroe. She decides on her new black pencil skirt and black V-neck sweater paired with ruby red stiletto heels and matching ruby red lips.

The outfit would seem sedate, but as she looked in the mirror, she realized how low cut the sweater actually was. You could absolutely see the top of her red lace bra. Deciding it wasn't _too_ risqué for the team considering how much other skin was covered, she picked simple thin black frames to complete her look. Pinning the side of her long, blonde, loosely curled hair back with a sparkly red flower, she decided she was as ready as she would ever be for their team night out.

While checking her clutch for the evening's essentials, Penelope's phone started to buzz.

**Text from Hot Stuff to Penelope Garcia, 7:38 pm**.  
_BG, you ready? I'm headed out._

**From Penelope Garcia to Hot Stuff, 7:40 pm. **  
_Yep. About to leave. U know I need to make an entrance._

**Text from Hot Stuff to Penelope Garcia, 7:41 pm**.  
_I know u do and u know I need to see it. B safe._

**From Penelope Garcia to Hot Stuff, 7:44 pm.  
**_Calling cab now. 3 3_

* * *

Derek stepped out of the cab ready to relax. A night out with the team, knowing they wouldn't be called in to work, was a luxury. He could relax, drink without worrying about driving and shake his ass on the dance floor. Thinking about dancing with his Baby Girl made him smirk. Maybe one day he'd actually get her to dance with him. He knows that she insists that she doesn't dance, but he's seen her do it before.

Dancing around the kitchen in the morning, around her room while getting dressed or even her office when she thinks she's alone, he knows she loves to dance. He's seen her do it. Knowing that if he called her on it she would stop, he's kept it to himself, enjoying the private show. Oh and what a show it is! Her beautiful curves swaying to the beat. The memories alone is enough to put a smile on his face.

Just as quickly as the thoughts come, he pushes them away. They were best friends, and he wasn't going to lose her because he was attracted to her. She meant way more to him than that. He couldn't lose her. He definitely couldn't do this job without her. But more than that, he isn't sure he could go on without her. He came way too close to that all those years ago. He decided in that hospital room waiting for her to wake up that he would do anything to protect her for the rest of his life, even if that meant protecting her from himself.

He walked into the bar seeing Reid, JJ, Kate, Hotch and Rossi all sitting at a reserved table.

"Reserved? When have we ever needed a reserved table here?" Derek asked the group.

Rossi explained, "Apparently they've got some special themed nights lately and it gets really crowded in about an hour. Since this is supposed to be official, I thought a reserved table might be a smart idea."

"Fair enough. Anyone need anything? I'm headed to the bar." With five negative responses, Derek headed in the direction of the bar. As he learned when he started dating Savannah seriously, he kept his focus on his destination and did not meet or return any eye contact. It kept most of the unwanted advances away, saving huge headaches later. If he needed safe, friendly flirting, he always had Penelope. In fact, he enjoyed flirting with her more than strangers. She got to be downright filthy at times, and he loved every minute of it.

* * *

"JJ, did you talk to Penelope? Is she running late?" asked Kate.

"No, but I'm sure Morgan knows. She probably just couldn't decide on an outfit." JJ responded with a small grin having witnessed the scene of clothes flying in every direction while Pen decided on an outfit.

Reid joined the girls' conversation, "Were you able to talk to Will and Henry before you left? Kate, have you heard from Meg?"

Kate smiled at Reid as she answered, "Yeah, I did. She thought that colonial Williamsburg was crazy. They even ate at a restaurant that was themed and run as a colonial restaurant, meaning they had no electricity and ate period food. I think she's looking forward to Busch Gardens more tomorrow."

"Did you know that Williamsburg was founded as 'Middle Plantation' in 1632, but changed its name to Williamsburg in 1699 in honor of King William?" Reid asked the group.

Kate laughed at him and replied, "And are you now going to tell us the number of horses in Williamsburg?"

"1,854"

"You can't possibly know that. There's no registry of horses for you to read in a governmental report." She retorted.

"You're right, but it's fun to watch you get worked up about it." He smirked in response. His smile reaching his eyes as Kate began to laugh at the trap she'd walked right into.

"Well, Will and Henry might not have eaten in a restaurant with no electricity, but they are getting plenty good Louisiana home cooking. I'm definitely jealous about that! Will was glad that we were going to get some time to relax and have fun this weekend." And just as JJ was going to finish her story, Penelope walked through the front door of the bar.

From the corner of the bar where Derek was picking up not only his drink, but one for Penelope as well, he looked up when the door opened. What he saw made him freeze in his tracks. Penelope smiled coyly at the doorman as he practically drooled on her, but continued past him like she owned the room. She chose not to make eye contact with anyone and just continued to the table once she spotted the team. Out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw Derek frozen in his spot, just staring at her. Knowing it was at least someone who appreciated her new outfit even if it wasn't him, she held her head high and put a little extra swing in her hips as she made her way to her friends.

"Penelope Garcia! Are you wearing leather?" JJ exclaimed in shock.

"Oh sug, you know better than that! However, this lovely skirt is the finest _pleather_ that money can buy." she beamed to her friend. Looking at their faces, she twirled around and asked, "Does it work? I mean, it's a little sedate for me, but I was trying something new."

Rossi quipped, "Kitten, if this is sedate, my old heart couldn't handle anything more potent."

"Oh you!" she said as she waved her hand away as to dismiss his words. "I'll take that as a compliment. Thank you!"

Shifting in his seat and somewhat ashamed at himself, "Oh I assure you, I meant it as one." And murmuring so that only Hotch could hear him, "And I'm glad I was able to say that before Morgan sees her. He's going to make her put on a coat." Hotch did his best to keep his smile and laugh to himself, while nodding his agreement.

Looking at Kate and JJ, she quietly added, "I thought it might be a good outfit for the next time we… _you_ _know_!"

They both nodded their agreement with smiles on their faces but refusing to actually use words in case their giggles returned from earlier this afternoon.

Garcia sat down next to Reid in one of the two empty seats. "Hey there, my supreme genius! Where's Derek? He should be here already."

Reid looked at Penelope with wide eyes. It wasn't the question that floored him, but it was her outfit. He had never seen Garcia flaunt such raw sexuality. It's definitely not about the amount of skin shown. But the little she is showing, encased in vibrant red lace hinting at everything you can't see, is enough. The red lace, the black pleather, red stilettos, the clothing hugging her curves perfectly – all together, they drew a very seductive picture. "He's at the bar and possibly suffering from blood loss from the brain."

"What? What's wrong with him?" Garcia gasped not even remotely understanding what Reid could be talking about.

"Garcia, I say this as someone who views you as a sister and not even remotely interested in you that way, if I wasn't sober and did drink, tonight _I_ might even wind up hitting on you. So taking into consideration that you and Morgan routinely discuss very sexual situations with each other, seeing you embody it tonight might make him react."

"Ohhhhh…" Penelope blushed. She wasn't normally so sensitive to blushing, but the idea of literally getting a rise out of the only and only Derek Morgan, sculpted God of chocolate thunder made her smile. "Well, I'm sure you are just being silly. But thanks, Junior G-Man. I'll take that as a two thumbs up on the outfit."

* * *

Derek Morgan was frozen in his tracks. All of the blood was gone from his brain and was heading south. Quickly. He thought briefly that she caught him gaping at her when she sashayed into the room, but she never looked directly at him. Her only tell was the way she swayed her hips with a little more gusto.

He always knew she was beautiful, inside and out. He always knew she was bold. But what betrayed her true self at times was her confidence. He could see the boldness with which she navigated life didn't always go all the way to her core. He could see when she used it as a shield.

Tonight she was shooting out confidence like tractor beams, pulling every man in the bar into her orbit. His eyes followed her to the table and saw that Rossi, Hotch and even Reid were now worshiping at the feet of _his_ goddess. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but he didn't need to. She had definitely made her impression. She did tell him earlier that she wanted to make an entrance. Mission accomplished.

Now all he needed to do was stand at the corner of the bar and will his body to return to its normal state. Maybe a shot would help him relax, because he was anything but relaxed at that moment.

"Could I get a shot of tequila?" He slammed the shot back, completely ignoring the salt and lime. If he didn't calm down soon, it was going to be a long, embarrassing night. Looking in her direction, he noticed her slight blush and the surprise on her face, followed by a coy smile at whatever Reid had said. Just then she looked up in his direction. When their eyes met, he knew right then, it was going to be a long night.

He grabbed their drinks and walked towards her, his smile growing brighter and deeper the closer he got to her. The really was no point in delaying the inevitable.


	3. Standing Ovation

**Chapter 3**

Walking up to their table, Derek slid into his seat, placing the drinks on the table and wrapping his arm around Garcia's shoulders. "Hey, Baby Girl!" leaning in to press a quick kiss on her cheek, he whispered into her ear, "That was certainly an entrance. You look amazing."

"Aren't you a sweetheart? Thanks, Hot Stuff. You're not looking too shabby yourself." She winked at him. As she picked up her drink that she knew Derek would get for her, she started to ask if she missed anything but was interrupted by the DJ.

"Welcome to karaoke night! Give us a few minutes to get set up and we'll start your entertainment. If you're interested in signing up, just come up to the booth and we'll get you ready to go…."

The DJ could have been speaking in tongues for all Penelope heard after the words "karaoke night." She looked towards JJ and Kate with a panicked expression. "Did either of you know about this?"

JJ just laughed and said, "no, of course not. I was going to ask you the same thing!"

Kate tried to be nonchalant as she said, "I heard a rumor they were starting it, but I didn't know if that was really true. It doesn't have to mean anything."

Before their whispered conversation could go any further, Rossi said "oh this should be great fun! How about I get us a round of shots to encourage our merriment? Hotch?"

"I think that's a good idea, Dave. I'll help you carry them." As the two men walked away, it was only a few steps before their table behind them erupted in chatter.

* * *

Leaning against the bar waiting for their order, Hotch asked, "Is everything in place?"

"All ready to go. The DJ had even heard of them. Apparently they are making a name for themselves in certain circles." Rossi replied.

Hotch raised an eyebrow at Rossi, "A name for themselves? Really? Are they still using the same moniker?"

"They are." He smirked.

* * *

"The word karaoke actually means "Empty Orchestra" in Japanese. And karaoke is such a popular past time in Japan that business men often hire professional singers to coach them how to sing to impress clients." Reid started. "The most popular song requested is _Billie Jean_ by Michael Jackson."

"Is it the most popular song requested in Japan or the most popular song requested globally?" Kate laughed at Reid, loving not only his knowledge but also giving him a hard time about it.

"That's actually a good follow up question. No one ever asks them." Reid thought out loud.

"Are you trying to change the subject because you don't know?" Kate teased.

"No, it's a statement of fact. No one ever asks me follow up questions. Although, the story I was reading about karaoke was specifically talking about its prevalence and history in Japan, so I would surmise that _Billy_ _Jean_ is most requested in Japan. Feel free to correct me if you do find out." He smiled at her, with a twinkle in his eye.

"Momma, you're being quiet. Are you going to sing for us?" Derek sweetly asked Penelope.

"Um, well, Hot Stuff. I'm not sure anyone would want to hear me sing. Oh sweet heavens, I hope Hotch doesn't decide that this is something else to be mandated. If so, I'm going to need more than one shot." she rambled while shooting worried looks around the table.

JJ just smirked at the situation, "Well, I don't guess there is much we can do about it now. But I'm sure a shot wouldn't hurt any of us."

At that Derek lowered his head and mumbled, "Speak for yourself." He realized that if he kept having shots to calm down, he was going to pass out in the bar. With a deep breath, he turned his chair so that he could scoot Penelope and her chair into the 'v' of his legs. Thinking to himself, well, this just makes it easier to whisper in her ear_._ Of course, sending "back off" signals to the men that seemed to be getting closer to their table was an added benefit. He wanted to make sure it was known that his woman was off limits. _His woman? _

"Baby Girl, in that outfit, you could read the phone book and get a standing ovation." His voice rumbled in her ear. She could feel his breath on her neck and it sent shivers from the top of her head to the bottom of her feet and _everywhere _in between.

Ducking her head to keep him close for just a second longer, she purred "You know you're the only standing ovation I could want, Hot Stuff." Derek took a deep breath to keep himself under control as her proximity, her words and the view he was currently provided of the front of her shirt were all starting to take effect on him, _again_.

Trying to ignore the intimate contact that Derek and Penelope were once again engaging in, the rest of the group discussed the possibility of Hotch mandating participation in karaoke night.

* * *

After a while, the pleasantly buzzed team, save Reid of course, relaxed and were enjoying the company of each other without the pressure of unsubs lurking in the distance. Even the karaoke was proving to be entertaining. Most of the performers were halfway decent and the ones that were truly awful were at least drunk enough to provide antics that made everyone laugh. Hotch even took mercy on them, and the crowd, and deemed karaoke was not mandatory, although dancing still would be required later.

Towards the end of the alloted karaoke time, Kate sat there trying to decide if she wanted to take a turn on stage. Before she could get out of her seat, the DJ announced the next performer. "Up next is a trio that's starting to make quite a name for themselves. Let's welcome to the stage - Aaron's Angels!"

"Uhhh...wha...what?" Penelope stammered looking wildly around the table. Penelope sank down into her seat, trying to becoming invisible. JJ &amp; Kate were trying not to laugh. Hotch insisted, "Don't keep us waiting. Imagine my surprise to learn from Cruz's admin of a singing trio of BAU employees named after me." The smirk was now plainly evident on his face.

Derek and Reid just sat their with raised eyebrows and stunned faces. Rossi was not even attempting to hold in his laughter. "I do believe he has a point, ladies."

"Sir, you set this up! Of course you know that we meant no disrespect. The name only made sense becuase you're our boss and..." Garcia began to ramble an apology, but JJ quickly cut her off.

"Come on, Garcie. It will be fun. You know we haven't had a chance to sing in a while."

Kate added, "And isn't that what you got this new outfit for?"

"Yeah...um... ok." Penelope paused to collect herself. She took a deep calming breath, exhaled slowly and looked up at them. "Ok, you're right. Let's show them how this is done, ladies. Angelfish, be prepared for that standing ovation." And with a parting wink in Derek's direction, she stood tall and strode towards the stage with JJ and Kate at her side.

The crowd gave them polite applause, as they had for each new performer. Kate told the DJ their song, and they each grabbed a microphone. Making their way to the middle of the stage, the ladies stood three across with Penelope in the middle. They looked unassuming and maybe a twinge nervous, but as soon as the first half-beat hit the speakers, Penelope Garcia sparked to life like Beyonce taking over a room.

_"She got a body like an hourglass, but I can give it to you all the time._  
_She got a booty like a Cadillac, but I can put you into overdrive."_

Marching straight to the front of the stage, she belted lyrics and started shaking her hips to the music. Their song, _Bang Bang_ by Jessie J, Ariana Grande and Nicki Minaj, was one that they had performed many times over the last year. It worked well with their voices, had 3 distinct sections, let each of them showcase their talents and had a fantasic chorus for them all to sing. And at this very moment, it had one Derek Morgan's undivided attention.

_"See anybody could be bad to you, You need a good girl to blow your mind, yeah"_

Staring right at him, Penelope belted out her solo line before stepping back with the other 2 girls as all three sang the chorus in practiced harmony and timing.

_"Bang bang into the room (I know you want it), __Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)_  
_Wait a minute let me take you there (ah), __Wait a minute 'til ya (ah)  
Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it), Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)_  
_Wait a minute let me take you there (ah), __Wait a minute 'til ya (ah)"_

As Kate made her way to center stage, the crowd was now clapping along to the beat. Penelope scans the audience to gauge their performance. As she does, she can't help but notice the huge grin on Derek's face. He, like the rest of the guys, were clapping along and encouraging them. But unlike Reid, Rossi and Hotch, his eyes were solely on her.

_"She mighta let you hold her hand in school, But I'mma show you how to graduate_  
_No, I don't need to hear you talk the talk, Just come and show me what your momma gave"_

As Kate continued to sing, Garcia kept her eyes on Morgan. Morgan kept his eyes on Garcia. Was this more than just an over-the-top flirtation between the two of them like normal? She wasn't really sure. Derek seemed to be much more intense in his gaze. Garcia was much more bold with hers. She pushed those thoughts aside as she raised an eyebrow at him as Kate finished her solo.

_"You've got a very big shh, mouth but don't say a thing_  
_See anybody could be good to you, You need a bad girl to blow your mind"_

Singing their way through the chorus like the seasoned performers they were becoming, even if a little rusty from the last couple of months away, JJ walked straight to the front with a swagger the guys weren't expecting. What came next downright floored them.

_"It's Myx Moscato, it's fizz in a bottle_  
_It's Jenny full throttle, it's oh, oh_

_Swimming in the grotto, we winning in the lotto_  
_We dipping in the pot of blue foam, so_  
_Kitten so good, it's dripping on wood_  
_Get a ride in the engine that could, go_  
_Batman robbin' it, bang, bang, cockin' it_  
_Queen Jenny dominant, prominent_  
_It's me, Katie, and Garcie_  
_If they test me they sorry_  
_Ride us up like a Harley, then pull off in this Ferrari_  
_If he hanging we banging_  
_Phone ranging, he slanging_  
_It's karaoke night so get the mic 'cause I'm singing_

_B to the A to the N to the G to the uh_  
_B to the A to the N to the G to the hey"_

The crowd exploded in cheers. Did JJ just out Nicki Minaj, Nicki Minaj? The ladies didn't have time to soak in the cheers. They had worked hard on getting the cadence of the finale and didn't want to mess it up. Penelope stepped back into the center of the three performers and with a salacious grin in Derek's direction she belted out the next line with no fear, never taking her eyes off him.

_"See anybody could be good to you, You need a bad girl to blow your mind, your mind"_

All three ladies sang the final chorus, singing and moving with their practiced ease. As they finished their performance, the crowd jumped to their feet. Standing ovation secured, the ladies took a small bow and headed back towards their table.

Derek Morgan couldn't help himself. He left the table and walked straight towards Penelope as she led JJ and Kate back to the table. He crushed her into a hug, pulling her close and planting a big, although chaste, kiss on her lips. "Baby Girl, that was AMAZING! I had no idea you could sing like that. Why have you been hiding this from me?" As he pulled back to see her face, he wasn't expecting the wide eyes and frozen shock of not only her but also JJ and Kate behind her.

* * *

A/N: The song _Bang Bang_ was written by Savan Kotecha, Max Martin, and Rickard Göransson, while the latter two co-produced it with Ilya Salmanzadeh. Minaj added her rap later in the recording process. All rights belong to them and the noted performers. Although I've been known to sing it myself when no one is looking, I do not count as one of the performers. I was listening to this song one day when the idea for this story came into my head. I'm not one for songfic's but I couldn't get Morgan and Garcia out of my head when I heard the song again.


	4. Club Life

**Chapter 4**

"Uh…um…" Garcia stuttered, trying to compose herself for the moment. "Thanks, Hot Stuff! Singing is just something we do for fun… you know, to blow off some steam." She said as she tried to step back from his tight embrace and remain calm.

Kate grabbed JJ's arm trying to extract them from the situation, "Hey… come with me to get a drink!"

"Yeah…sure…" JJ trailed off, her wide eyes trying to keep her face neutral as she took in the scene with Morgan and Garcia. Did Morgan really just kiss Garcia… _on the lips_? They walked away quickly, trying to give them some space, but she glanced at the table to see Rossi, Reid and Hotch all staring at the scene unfolding in front of them.

As Derek's brain began to put together what he'd just done in his excitement, he tried his best to keep his outward appearance the same. They touched all the time. They even kissed quite often, but cheeks, foreheads, hair… never lips. It was an unspoken rule that they knew they could not explain away as simple contact between friends.

Derek didn't regret the action, quite the contrary. He wanted to do it again. The spark that shot through his body at just that contact was not nearly enough for him in his lifetime. However, that idea crossed the very blurry lines that he and Penelope had around their friendship. Now he just hoped that he hadn't messed up. Maybe the tequila wasn't such a good idea after all.

Derek pulled away from his embrace with Penelope and grabbed her hand, "Alright _Miss Thang_, do you want another drink? I'm sure dancing around like that has you thirsty." Derek decided ignoring the kiss was the best way to move forward as he pulled her in the direction of the bar.

* * *

The sparks that shot through Penelope's body at their brief contact with Derek's lips shocked her. What would a real kiss feel like, she thought? Shaking her head in an attempt to clear her mind, she let Derek lead her through the crowd towards the bar. She willed those thoughts out of her head. He is obviously just buzzed and got caught up in the moment. Even more importantly, he has a girlfriend… a serious girlfriend… that is a doctor…and could be a model.

Penelope also reminded herself that she had a boyfriend, although she really wondered how much longer she and Sam would be together. Truthfully, they seemed to live separate lives and get together when they could. That really was nothing more than a 'friends with benefits' situation. Derek handed her a drink, bringing her back to reality, "How long have y'all been singing? That was so great! I love seeing you let loose like that."

Penelope picked her head up and smiled at him. Her smile lit up her face. His approval and excitement of anything she did always made her enjoy it more. She is glad that he's not upset about her keeping it a secret, like she did with her acting. At least he understood now.

"I guess we started about 8 months or so ago. We actually went out for a rare girl's night and just let loose. The karaoke just happened. The group name can obviously be attributed to drinking…lots of drinking." she giggled. "But we had so much fun that we'd get together and just chill out at someone's house and either do karaoke or Rock Band or something like that. We were just having fun with it. And really, the more you sing any one song, the better you get at it."

The more Morgan and Garcia talked, the more normal things became. She told him stories from previous nights out singing, while occasionally getting a 'congratulations' from other patrons. They stayed at the bar for a while just chatting like their usual selves, and as they continued to drink and relax, their usual flirtatious habits returned.

* * *

The group sat there, slightly shocked, looking around at each other. Reid started "So did Morgan just kiss Garcia?"

"Yep."

"On the lips?"

"Yep."

"Are we going to pretend we didn't see that?"

"Yep."

"Ok, glad we are all on the same page."

* * *

After Aaron's Angels blew the roof off of karaoke, no one wanted to attempt it after them. As the dance music filled the bar, Hotch looked around the group with a slight smirk. "Alright. I believe it's the mandated dancing portion of the evening. On your feet!"

* * *

Penelope looked up from the bar to see the entire team on the dance floor. She let out at laugh watching Rossi dance around to _Shake It Off_. "Ok, sweetness, I think it's time we show them how it's done before Rossi pulls out 'the twist'!"

"Am I going to actually get to dance with you, Baby Girl?" Derek asked.

She looked at him with a coy smile, "You'll get to dance _near_ me, just like everyone else on the team." She trailed a finger along his chest as she strutted away, completely forgetting the fire she was playing with earlier.

Derek had not forgotten, even if he had relaxed. He stood there momentarily, watching her walk away. Boy did he enjoy the view!

* * *

The team danced together, having fun and letting loose. _Uptown Funk_ seemed to bring out the wildness in everyone. Before they knew it, Hotch was wearing Wayfarers and doing the moon walk, and Derek was doing his best James Brown impression. The kept their group closed off, making it obvious they weren't interested in outsiders joining them. The few that did try to join in were quickly ushered away by one of the men and not many attempted after that.

Mateo Cruz stepped into the bar and stood at the back, away from the dance floor but with a line of sight to it. Their weekend wasn't actually mandated, but Aaron Hotchner's idea to allow them to let off a little steam seemed solid in Cruz's book. He looked at the smiles and laughs and grinned to himself. Aaron Hotchner did know his team. He knew when they could push forward. He knew when they were on the brink. He knew when they needed to walk away, even if for just a weekend. Cruz slipped out of the bar, not having been noticed.

* * *

"Ok, pleather is not a breathable fabric! I'm sweating like…uh…uh...gross, crazy, sweaty people!" Penelope bemoaned once they reached the restroom.

"That's quite a simile, Garcie." JJ laughed at her friend.

"Well, I'm hot and I'm drunk. It's the best I've got right now." She retorted while reapplying her lipstick.

JJ and Kate just laughed at her. Kate glanced at JJ silently prodding her to ask the question they both want to ask. JJ got the message.

"Garcie, um… what's up with Derek?" she questioned lightly.

Penelope never even turned around, "What are you talking about?"

JJ rolled her eyes at that, "uh… he _kissed_ you! So what's up with that?"

Still looking in the mirror to reapply some of her missing makeup, "Oh that? That's just Derek being Derek. There's nothing up with him." She had decided that it wasn't a big deal because he wasn't making it one. It was a caught up in the moment thing and nothing that changed them. At least, that's what she decided after at least 4 more drinks.

JJ and Kate both scoffed at that. Hearing their disagreement, she turned to look at them with a furrowed brow. "What? What was that for?"

"Jayje, correct me if I'm wrong, but all 3 of us sang, right?" Kate started.

"Yep."

"Did Derek hug you?"

"Nope."

"Did Derek kiss you?"

"Nuh uh."

"Did Derek pull you away from everyone towards the bar to have you all to himself?"

"Negatory. But Kate, did he do any of those things to you, you know, in case Garcie is ruling me out because I'm married?"

"He most certainly did not. Although Reid did ask me if I had any vocal training. I thought that was nice." Kate trailed off with a grin on her face.

They both looked at Garcia with self-satisfied smirks on their faces, while she raised her eyebrows at them. "Ok you two, I get it. It's not normal Derek, but there's no point in thinking about it at all. He's got a great girlfriend and I've got a boyfriend and he was just excited. And we're just friends. You both know this, so why are you trying to start something?" Penelope had started as an animated ramble but ended with a sad look on her face.

The girls felt somewhat guilty at her change of mood, so they relented. JJ grabbed her into a hug, "You're right. I'm sorry. I just didn't know if things had changed and we were out of the loop. You know we just want you to be happy."

"Oh sug! You know I am happy the way things are!" Penelope smiled at them, even if deep down she might not be sure if she was as happy as she claimed. Ten years is a long time to have boundaries in place. At this point, they were obviously meant to stay there.

* * *

Penelope and JJ linked arms and strolled out of the restroom. Once they were a few feet ahead of her, Kate pulled out her phone.

**Text from Callahan to Rossi 12:53 am**  
_First kiss confirmed. Says doesn't matter. _

**Text from Rossi to Callahan 12:55 am  
**_She's obviously lying_

**Text from Callahan to Rossi 12:57 am  
**_Obviously _

**Text from Rossi to Anderson 12:58 am  
**_First kiss, no tongue – 11:30 pm tonight, witnessed &amp; confirmed_

**Text from Anderson to Rossi 1:02 am**  
_Thx._

* * *

The girls hit the dance floor again after they finished their drink. No point in wasting a good buzz or good DJ. Penelope's personal theme song, _All About That Bass_, started playing and she jumped up with a squeal. Losing herself to the music, she danced without care or notice of those watching her, namely Derek.

Derek watched Penelope dance. The kiss from earlier was still nagging at him. He wanted more. He wanted everything. His brain kept reminding him that Savannah was his girlfriend, but he wasn't sure that she was it for him anymore. The Penelope that showed up tonight was the complete package. Not only was she his best friend, but she was sexy and confident, bold and carefree. She was the best of everything that he had ever wanted. They just knew each other without having to use words. She just knew what he needed, when he needed it. Now, all he had to do was make her see that he needed _her_.

* * *

Derek walked over the DJ booth. After talking to the guy for a minute, he made his way on to the dance floor with the girls. The current song transitioned into the most appropriate song he could think of to dance to _with_ his Baby Girl.

_"Everybody get up_  
_Everybody get up_  
_Hey, hey, hey_  
_Hey, hey, hey_  
_Hey, hey, hey_

_If you can't hear what I'm trying to say_  
_If you can't read from the same page_  
_Maybe I'm going deaf,_  
_Maybe I'm going blind_  
_Maybe I'm out of my mind_  
_Everybody get up"_

Penelope heard the opening lines to _Blurred Lines_ and raised an eyebrow at him with a smirk. He looked at her with hunger in his eyes, "Baby Girl, tell me this song wasn't written about us." He stepped closer as they started to dance together. They fit and moved perfectly together. Derek's hands ghosted over her hips, trying to keep their dance as PG as possible. They maintained distance between their bodies, even if it was small.

_"OK now he was close, tried to domesticate you_  
_But you're an animal, baby, it's in your nature_  
_Just let me liberate you_  
_Hey, hey, hey_  
_You don't need no papers_  
_Hey, hey, hey_  
_That man is not your maker"_

Penelope couldn't help herself. She was in a trance, completely wrapped up in Derek. Looking into his eyes as they moved together, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Did he really want her this way? It had to just be the liquor. They'd kept their lines in place so long, even if they were blurry at times. She turned as she continued to dance, attempting to break the spell. Mistake! Derek took that opportunity to step up behind her, bringing his body close to hers. As the refrain started, Derek lowered his head towards her started to sing in her ear.

_"And that's why I'm gon' take a good girl_  
_I know you want it_  
_I know you want it_  
_I know you want it_  
_You're a good girl_  
_Can't let it get past me_  
_You're far from plastic_  
_Talk about getting blasted_  
_I hate these blurred lines_  
_I know you want it_  
_I know you want it_  
_I know you want it_  
_But you're a good girl_  
_The way you grab me_  
_Must wanna get nasty_  
_Go ahead, get at me_  
_Everybody get up"_

Derek almost couldn't breathe. The way she looked. The way she moved. Everything about Penelope Garcia was overwhelming him and in the best possible way.

_"No more pretending_  
_Hey, hey, hey_  
_Cause now you winning_  
_Hey, hey, hey_  
_Here's our beginning"_

Penelope turned back around and looked in Derek's eyes. It was no longer just heat, but now it was love. She couldn't help but move closer to him as they continued to dance, forgetting about everyone else around them. Penelope wrapped her arms around Derek's neck as he moved his hands to her hips, pulling her even tighter to him. They were slowly moving way beyond PG-13.

* * *

"I'm sure this doesn't mean anything either," Rossi smirked at Kate, as the team sat at their table watching the dance unfolding before them.

"Obviously not, just a couple of friends dancing." Kate replied, the sarcasm dripping off of every word.

* * *

As the song finished, Penelope took a step back from Derek. "I think I need a breather. Sweetness, you've got my blood boiling like always." She winked at him trying to remain as normal as possible. As she stepped away, Derek grabbed her hand. She led him towards the table, not daring to turn around and look at him.

She may be trying to act normal; however, she felt anything but normal. Did Derek really want to be with her? Her insides were in knots, and it had nothing to do with the alcohol. They would need to talk, but it couldn't be tonight. Tonight there was too much electricity, too much tension, too much alcohol. Tonight would only lead to poor decisions.

"Jayje, what time is it? It's got to be late." Penelope asked.

"Uh oh... you know the time." She replied after quickly looking at her watch.

"How could she know the time? She just asked you." Reid questioned.

Before anyone could so anything, Derek answered for her, "The 'uh oh' indicates it's 1:45. Time to go! Can't get caught when the lights come on. Nobody looks good when the lights come on, including yourself." He said pointing at himself. "Come on, Baby Girl. Let's get you a cab."

The group started to break up and head their different directions. Hotch reminded everyone "Don't forget - 1 o'clock at Rossi's. And let's double up on cabs. I want to make sure everyone gets home safe."

Derek slung his arm over Penelope's shoulders and whispered in her ear, "Come on, momma. I think Hotch just ordered me to take you home." Derek's words sent shivers down her body. Seeing the goose bumps on her arms, Derek pulled her close. "You okay? Are you cold?" he questioned her.

"Uh... just a chill. I'm fine. Probably just tired." she tried to reason away her reaction.

"Well, then let's get you home and tucked into bed." he replied as he pressed a kiss into her hair.

* * *

The cab ride was relatively quiet. Leaning into Derek's chest with his arms wrapped around her, she found herself drifting off to sleep. She'd had a lot more to drink than she realized as the car moved through the streets towards her apartment.

When the cab stopped, Derek quietly paid the driver and started to lift Penelope out of the car when she woke up. "I'm up. I got it." she said through sleepy, drunk words. He wrapped his arms around her waist to help prop her up as they walked up the steps. She leaned into his body for support. They didn't talk, just leaned on each other as they worked together as one.

Derek opened the door with his key and led them through the apartment to the bedroom. Penelope sat down on the bed and the full extent of the night finally hit her as she kicked off her shoes. She looked up at Derek with love in her glassy, bloodshot eyes. Without thinking, she pulled her sweater off and unzipped her skirt. Standing she slid it to the floor and kicked it off her foot to the corner of the room.

"I feel like we need to talk, Hot Stuff, but not tonight. Tonight will you stay with me?" she asked him quietly.

Derek was pulling his shirt over his head, throwing it in the corner near her clothes, before she even started asking him to stay. Nodding, he walked over to the bed and pulled the covers back for her. As soon as she climbed in the bed, he tossed his pants aside and crawled in bed behind her.

Tomorrow they would talk. Tomorrow it would make more sense. Tonight they just curled into each other, fitting together perfectly, enjoying the feel of their bodies up against each other. They both were asleep without another word.

* * *

A/N: I do not own any song or lyrics. I do not own Criminal Minds. I only own a house (in 25 more years) and a car and a bunch of junk in said house and car.


	5. The Morning After the Night Before

**Chapter 5**

Penelope felt like she was wrapped in a cocoon of warmth and safety. She sighed as she snuggled in deeper. She felt arms tightened around her and her eyes flew open. The jackhammer in her head made her quickly shut them again. Her heart raced as she tried to piece together the end of the night.

Images rushed through her head. She was dancing. She was dancing with Derek. She was dancing with Derek _closely_. She was dancing with Derek closely and could tell just how much he was enjoying it. Hotch ordered them home together. She was sleeping in the cab. She pulled off her…. Oh sweet little baby Jesus!

Taking a deep breath, Penelope tried to take stock of her surroundings. She realized she was clothed, even if it was just her underwear. She also realized that she could feel Derek's bare arms and legs wrapped around her. Moving very slowly, she reached behind her to his hip to determine his state of dress. Feeling fabric, she sighed in relief.

Derek grinned as he felt her lightly touch his hip. He nuzzled his face into her neck and whispered, "Good morning, gorgeous."

She stiffened up slightly but tried to remain calm. "I was afraid I had already showed you a good morning, Hot Stuff."

Derek chuckled in her hair. "No, Baby Girl. We just slept. Although other than the headache, this is the best morning I've had in a while."

Penelope rolled in his arms to look at him. She smiled sweetly seeing the happiness and contentment in his face. "Derek…. What's going on?" she whispered. Her voice was so quiet and small, so unlike Penelope. Her hands resting on his chest could feel the heat of his skin. She searched for the answers in his eyes.

Derek moved his hand up to brush the hair out of her eyes, his fingers trailing down the side of her face. He smiled at her with all the love in his heart. He wanted to kiss away all her questions. He wanted to do so much more, but he knew that it wasn't the right time.

Quietly he said, "I know I've never felt more happy, content, safe and loved than I do right at this moment. I'm pretty sure I don't ever want to move from this spot." He placed a gentle kiss on her cheek and nuzzled his face into her neck. He wasn't sure if he could look at her face if she was going to reject him. He just wanted to be close to her.

Penelope stroked the back of his head gently. "Me too, Derek. Me too." She whispered into his skin. Her heart was exploding. Could life be this perfect?, she wondered. She gasped slightly as Derek started to lightly kiss her neck, unable to control himself.

Before things went any farther, a cell phone buzzed from the bedside table. Derek groaned into her neck as Penelope lifted her head to look at the clock and said, "And the real world returns at 8 am."

Derek reached over and grabbed the phone without looking at it, never moving his face from Penelope's neck. "Morgan" he answered, without even opening his eyes.

"Where is my girlfriend?" came the bark on the other end of the line.

"What? Who is this?" Derek questioned not understanding.

"Agent Morgan, please put Penelope on the phone. I'd like to know why you are answering her phone this morning sounding like you just woke up." a very agitated Sam yelled into the phone.

"Holy crappola!" Penelope whispered as she heard Sam's rant into the phone. She grabbed the phone out of Derek's hands and jumped up, almost throwing Derek off the bed in the process.

Derek yelled "Hey Garcia, I answered your phone by mistake!" as if she was in another room, hoping Sam wouldn't think the worst. Yes, he wanted her to be single, but he didn't want to cause her any pain.

Taking a deep breath, she walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa. She tried to compose herself and not feel guilty. "Hello?" she asked with a cheery voice.

"Why is Derek Morgan answering your phone at 8 o'clock on a Saturday morning?" Sam yelled into the phone.

Penelope jerked the phone away from her ear in attempt to have mercy on her splitting headache. Calmly but with a little agitation in her voice, "Well, it was on the coffee table, and he picked it up by mistake. I'm guessing he was still asleep on the couch." She hated lying but knew the truth would not go over well. Sam was already jealous of Derek.

Sam calmed down slightly but continued on his line of questioning. "Why is he even there?"

"It was a late night and we split a cab." she said plainly, as if that should explain everything.

"Penelope, I do not want Derek Morgan spending the night in your apartment. Do you hear me?" Sam's tone was now something Penelope did not like, _at all_.

"Ohhhhh… I hear you! Now, you hear me. Derek Morgan is my best friend and if he needs to crash on my couch, he can do so. If you have a problem with that, then we have more issues that I thought!" she barked back at him.

"More issues than you thought?" Sam questioned into the phone. "You know what? This bullshit isn't worth it. You can have your _best friend_. I'm done." With the click of the ended call, Penelope dropped her phone on the table and dropped her face into her hands, elbows resting on her knees.

Her mind was racing. Am I upset? Is this a good thing? What is happening between me and Derek? Do I want anything to happen? _Of course_ I do! I want _everything_ with Derek!

Derek's voice rips her from her thoughts, "Are you ok?" He's leaning against the door frame to her bedroom, the beaded curtain parted around him, still in nothing but his boxer briefs.

Penelope's breathing hitched as she looked up at him. It was wrong for any man to look that good. "Uh..yeah. I guess. Apparently Sam and I broke up." She took a deep breath to focus her thoughts on her imploded relationship and not the man standing almost naked in her apartment. "I knew we were on our last legs, but I guess I wasn't thinking it would happen this way. I feel bad that I got angry at him when he had _every_ right to be jealous of the situation. And I lied to him about what was going on!"

"Don't feel guilty, Baby Girl. I'm sorry. I never meant to put you in that position." He walked over and kneeled in front of her, pushing her knees apart and leaning in between her legs. He put his hands on her face and looked into her eyes, "But I'm not at all sorry about the outcome." He rested his forehead on hers and took several deep breaths.

"Baby Girl, you have no idea how hard it is to not to kiss you right now, but I've got my own phone call to make. And a cold shower to take."

"What?" Derek's words caught her by surprise. She looked up as he stood up in front of her, and she totally understood why he needed a cold shower. She searched for words but all she could do was gape at him, her mouth slightly open. He smirked at her as he turned to walk away.

"Maybe if you put on some clothes, it would help me." He said, as he looked over his shoulder at her with a giant grin on his face.

"What? OH MY HEAVENS!" Only then did Penelope look down and realize she was sitting there in her bra and panties. And while they were pretty red lace and did match, they left _nothing_ to the imagination.

* * *

While Derek was in the shower, Penelope puts on sweat pants and a hooded sweatshirt that happened to belong to Derek. Just for good measure she throws on her robe on top of that. As she's making coffee, she's trying to slow her brain down.

She's nervous and excited and guilty all at the same time. Derek is obviously attracted to her in a way she never imagined. That was always the missing piece to the puzzle. That's what kept them as just friends. Wasn't it? She began to let her heart hope that it could be true. She just hates that she's hurting other people in the process. She likes Savannah. She _liked_ Sam. But she loves Derek.

* * *

Derek pads in the kitchen in his jeans but nothing else. "Momma, you have a shirt I can wear?" He lets out a laugh as he sees all the clothes she's put on, "Unless you're wearing all of my clothes so I can't wear any."

She looks at him with a saucy grin, "Like I really have to try that hard to keep you shirtless." She laughed and raised her eyebrow at him, "I was just trying to help out, as you suggested."

"While I appreciate that, seeing you in _my_ clothes isn't exactly _helpful_." He smirked back at her.

All she could do was look at him with wide eyes and her mouth in a small "o" shape. He laughed softly and wrapped her up in a hug, "I love you, silly woman." The words just slipped out of his mouth so naturally.

"Derek, do you mean that? Do you love me?" she pulled back looking into his eyes.

"You know I do." he said softly. He hadn't wanted to have this conversation just yet, but he wasn't exactly helping the situation with his touches, kisses and affection.

"I know you do." She paused and lowered her head briefly before she looked back at him with such uncertainty. "But do you _love_ me?"

Derek looked at her with so much love and adoration, it almost knocked the wind out of her before she could even hear his response. "I've _loved_ you since the moment I met you. I was just not ready for everything you wanted or needed."

Tears of joy were building in Penelope's eyes but had not fallen. Her heart was beating so hard and fast that she knew Derek must feel it too. "Are you ready now?"

"No. Not yet."

* * *

A/N: Of, first, I'm sorry for the cliffhanger. This part of the story has been hard for me to write. I want to keep the characters true to themselves, but how do you do that while writing something that's AU? I hope I had made it evident that Penelope was not too invested in her relationship with Sam and wasn't expecting it to go much further. I was hoping our snow days would help me get this out more quickly but the kiddo has kept me occupied when I'm not actually at work. I'm hoping to have the next chapter up tomorrow night. I have a fairly clear idea how I want the rest of the story to go, so I think we'll be wrapped up in 5 more chapters or so. I'll be on vacation for Spring Break in 2 weeks, and I plan to be done before then! Thanks for the feedback!


	6. The Flip Side

Penelope pushed away from him roughly and turned her back to him, as the once happy tears now flowed freely full of angst.

Derek grabbed her arms and pulled her back to his chest, spinning her around so that she was facing him again. He used his finger to lift her chin so that she was looking in his eyes. She looked at him with wide eyes as she let the tears flow unashamed of her disappointment. Her face made his chest clench in pain. He never wanted to hurt her. "Listen to me, Penelope Garcia. I do love you, but I've got to end things with Savannah before I even want to go there with you. It's not going to be as easy as a phone call. I owe her more than that. Obviously I got carried away last night and this morning."

Sucking in a deep breath to calm herself down, she nodded her head. "Yeah… ok. Um, I'm going to take a shower. Just lock the door behind you when you leave. I'll see you at Rossi's." She didn't leave him any room for argument as she walked away, closing and locking the bathroom door behind her.

* * *

The cab pulled up to Derek's house. Savannah's car was parked out front, and he knew there was going to be hell to pay on the other side of the door. When he had finally checked his messages this morning, he had 3 voice mails, each escalating in anger, and 14 very blunt text messages. Sam was not the only one unhappy that Derek stayed at Penelope's apartment.

Sadly, Derek had never even thought about texting or calling Savannah last night to let her know he wouldn't be home. He was so wrapped up in Penelope, Savannah never even crossed his mind. When he realized his mistake this morning, he was ashamed. He knew that deep down he loved Penelope, but he was with Savannah. Hid did care for her. How could he have totally forgotten her?

She was on call but that didn't mean she couldn't be at home that night. She understood his job and they had worked so hard to get to a place where they understood each other's absences, but she knew he wasn't working last night. She knew last night was just fun. She knew last night he had no reason not to come home. She knew that he'd be with Penelope. He knew that she had every right to be furious with him.

* * *

Savannah was always secure in her relationship with Derek and was never jealous of his friendship with Penelope. She saw their affection as familial. Penelope was always so gracious to her and tried her best to help them iron out their differences when she could. But in the back of her mind, she was jealous of how easy they were together.

Of course, she had expected easy communication after a decade of friendship. However, Derek and Penelope had something she couldn't put her finger on. They just _knew_ what the other person needed at all times. Sometimes it was calling the other on their crap. Sometimes it was sympathy. Sometimes it was making the other laugh. Sometimes it was just a silent hug. Penelope always knew what Derek needed. Always.

After close to two years together, Savannah thought she knew what Derek needed. Sadly, she was wrong more than she was right, and that usually resulted in distracting him with their physical relationship instead of helping him deal with things. Everything with Derek was so hard. Sure relationships required work, but why was this one so hard?

When they moved in together, she thought for sure that their time apart and communication issues would end. They didn't. In fact, being around Derek all the time made it even more evident how they didn't quite fit together, even though they were trying so hard. Had their relationship been so damaged by the last several months that he hadn't even _thought_ to let her know where he was? She may not have been able to answer his call, but a simple "crashing at Pen's" text would have been sufficient, even if it would have irked her. Cabs run to their house, just like they do to Penelope's apartment.

It wasn't like she'd hadn't gone long periods of time without hearing from him. That was expected given their jobs. It wasn't even the first time he'd slept at Penelope's apartment, but he always let her know what was going on. What was different now?

* * *

Derek walked into the house and found Savannah sitting on the sofa just staring out the window. She appeared to be deep in thought.

"Hey" he said somberly.

She turned to look at him but didn't say anything. She wasn't really sure what to say at this point. She was angry with him, and she was hurt; but she absolutely did not want to have a heated argument. Right now she just wanted an explanation.

"Why am I so easy to forget? I _live_ with you, dammit!" Her voice showing the anger that she was trying to keep from her expression. Trying to regain her calm, she quietly added, "What the hell happened last night?"

Derek's voice caught in his throat as he collapsed on the chair across from her. He was going to hurt her, and he didn't want that. She wasn't _the_ _one_, but he never wanted to hurt her. "We went out. We had too much to drink. I crashed at Garcia's. It was closer, and I was really drunk. I'm sorry I didn't let you know where I was."

"Ok. So what _really_ happened?" she countered. Derek may be the profiler, but she could tell when he was holding back. He was definitely holding something back.

"That's what really happened." He replied with his blank expression firmly in place.

"Ok. We'll stick with that for now. So let's answer the other question. Why am I so easy to forget? We've been together for _two years_, Derek!"

"Savannah, look…" Derek trailed off not knowing what to say.

"Don't give me a line of crap, Derek. We've worked too hard on this relationship. If there is something going on… if there is someone else, then just say it." She choked out, her anger now turning to sadness at her thoughts. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she continued, "If you want out, then you say so. Man up and decide what you want because the passive aggressive stuff to make me break up with you is so last year. We've been there… remember?"

Derek sighed deeply and dropped his head. Gathering his thoughts, he finally picked up his head and looked at her. "Savannah, I do love you. I just don't love you enough."

"What the hell does that mean?" she yelled, her anger now coming out as she let go of her previous attempts to keep her temper even.

"There is someone else. I have not physically cheated on you, but someone else has total ownership of my heart." He confessed. The last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt Savannah, but he had to be honest with her.

"Who?"

"It doesn't matter."

Taking a minute to think about the last couple of months, there were only a couple of people he spoke to regularly outside of work other than Savannah. At that moment, a lightbulb went off in her head. "It's Penelope!"

"Yes." He whispered.

"I trusted you! I trusted that she was only your friend! Every one said I was a fool to let you stay friends with her, that y'all were too close. But _no_, I was all 'Oh it's just _Penelope_! She's like his _sister_!' I'm such an idiot! How long has this been going on?" she demanded to know.

"I told you that nothing is going on, but I can't continue with things the way they are. Do I want something more with Penelope? Yes, I do. I _always_ have, but I'm not good enough for her. And right now, I don't even know what she wants, but I owe it to you to be honest with you."

"Wow." She looked at him with complete dismay and shock. "So you're not good enough for _her_ but you are good enough for _me_? And you've _always_ wanted her. What the hell have I been, Derek? Am I a two year experiment to see if you can handle commitment?"

He didn't know what to say. He'd never ever considered his subconscious motivations for his relationship with Savannah other than his attraction to her and need for a companion. He had absolutely no idea what to say. This was not at all how he expected this talk to go.

Savannah took his silence to mean that she'd been correct. "Give me a week and I'll have my stuff out." With that, she headed up the stairs to get away from him.

"I'm sorry!" he called to her retreating figure. He had no words for his current situation.

"Me too." she whispered to herself as the tears began to fall once she shut the door.

* * *

Knowing he needed to clear his head, Derek went for a run. Hopefully it would help him gain some perspective on the situation. When he returned, Derek showered in the guest bathroom and grabbed his go bag from his truck. He didn't want to invade Savannah's privacy. He also didn't want to see any pain on her face. He didn't consider himself a coward, but he felt like one right now.

His run had helped him. Not only did it help him get rid of any residual alcohol from his system; but he also was able to gain some perspective on the whole situation. He never wanted to hurt Savannah. She really was important to him. She was his longest relationship, other than Penelope of course.

Even if Penelope didn't want to be with him, Derek knew he had to end things with Savannah. How could he be so wrapped up in someone else to completely forget about her? It wasn't fair to her. Ignoring his true feelings had obviously not worked. He did what he had to do.

* * *

The drive to Rossi's house seemed twice as long as it normally was. Derek wasn't sure how Penelope was going to react when she saw him. Was she going to pretend nothing had happened? Was she going to keep her distance not knowing what had happened with Savannah? He had texted her that he was on his way like always, but her response was only that she would see him there - no hearts, no smiley faces, no cheery sayings. He honestly didn't know what to expect. She had to understand that he had to talk to Savannah first. Didn't she?

* * *

As she locked the bathroom door behind herself, Penelope started the shower to drown any sound of her tears. She knew Derek would see himself out and not try to interrupt her. She knew he would understand what she needed. She needed to be alone with her thoughts, with her guilt.

When she stepped into the shower, her tears blended into her watery surroundings. How could she forget he was with Savannah? How could she expect Derek to just walk away from his girlfriend of two years that he freaking lived with after one night of sexy karaoke and dirty dancing? She liked Savannah. Savannah had been good for Derek. Savannah had forced him to face so many of his relationship fears. Savannah and Derek had worked really hard to get to where they were. How could she screw that up for him?

* * *

With "fake it until you make it" on repeat in her brain, Penelope dressed casually yet cheerfully for the barbeque at Rossi's, deciding on a pair of jeans that she was rarely seen in. Instead of sitting around idly killing time and continuing to torture herself, she decided to bake away her guilt. Even though Hotch said the food was taken care of, a few more desserts never hurt anything.

Three hours later, Esther was loaded with the bounty her heavy heart had produced. In between trips to the car to load the brownies, cookies, cobbler and pie, she hurriedly replied to Derek's text trying to get out the door so she wouldn't be terribly late.

After debating her next course of action, she knew she had to pretend as if nothing happened. No one else on the team knew what had happened. JJ had only sent her a text this morning asking if she'd made it home ok. She responded as she normally would and went on about her business. She wasn't ready for them to know about her break up with Sam, especially given the circumstances.

Given their little dancing show the night before, Penelope also didn't think it was that good of an idea to talk about Derek too much at all. She would do her best to be as normal as possible. Now she just had to figure out what was _normal_ for her and Derek.

She would make sure Derek knew that she would make time for him whenever he was ready, but things would be status quo until then. She couldn't let her heart venture back into that territory any time soon. This morning, when he said he wasn't ready for her yet, it was like her heart stopped. When he explained himself, it was as if a doctor yelled "clear!" ready with the paddles to shock her heart working again, but the shock hasn't come. Not knowing if or when she could get everything she's ever wanted has left her numb.

She would just fake it until she made it.

* * *

A/N: Ok, I'm not trying to be angsty at all. I just think that ending the relationship with Savannah was going to be a lot more serious than the one with Sam. Thanks for reading!


	7. Too Much Good Stuff

**Chapter 7**

Penelope pulled into the driveway at David Rossi's house. It appeared that she was once again the last person there.

**Text from Penelope Garcia to Hot Stuff, 1:12 pm**.  
_Can you give me a hand out front?_

**Text from Hot Stuff to Penelope Garcia, 1:12 pm. **  
_omw_

As she is leaning into the backseat of the car to retrieve the contents of a small bakery, Penelope feels Derek's arms wrap around her. He whispers in her ear, "Hey, momma!"

"Hey, Hot Stuff! Can you help me carry this stuff?" she replies cheerfully, handing him dishes as she turns around.

"Damn, woman! Did you rob a bakery on your way here?" he laughed at all the sweets she brought with her.

"No, silly. I just had some time on my hands and thought I'd whip up a few favorites." She smiled at him, but he noticed it didn't reach her eyes. He looked at her with concern and before he could say anything, she stopped him. "Look Angelfish, I know at some point we have to talk, but I don't think today is a good idea."

"I think I'm having déjà vu. All that's missing are some red, lacy bits." He smiled at her in response, waggling his eyebrows at her.

She rolled her eyes at his response. "Really? You're making a joke about this?"

"No, of course not! This is everything to me…" the truth clearly evident in his voice as he searched her eyes for understanding. When he saw that understanding in her eyes, a small smile appeared on his face, "…but I do like the red, lacy bits very much."

She took a deep breath, trying to absorb what Derek was telling her. He wanted her. He wanted her in every way. He said it so easily, standing in Rossi's driveway holding a tray of brownies in one hand and a peach cobbler in the other. The whole situation almost made her laugh at how ridiculous it seemed. Sure they joked about these things before, but this was different. She knew he actually meant what he said this time. Wait! Does that mean he's possibly meant it before?

"Well, then let's get this day over with so we can have our talk…. And maybe you'll see some black, lacy bits. I guess we'll have to see if you like those too." She smiled at him as his eyebrows raised in surprise at her insinuation. "Act normal. I don't want 10,000 questions from everyone."

"Normal? Regular normal or normal for us?" he wondered out loud.

"Normal for us, sug. If we acted regular normal, they'd know something was up. They _are_ profilers." Using her hip to close the car door, she started up the driveway with Derek right behind her. It seemed as if the slamming of the car door was what her heart needed to finally jump start again. They certainly weren't back to normal, but maybe they were finally on their way to a new normal. Now, all she had to do was survive the next 10 hours with a group of profilers.

* * *

Noticing Derek seemed to be gone an awfully long time, supposedly "helping" Garcia, he pondered out loud "Do you think they are continuing their show from last night in my driveway?"

Before anyone could answer, Penelope gasped, "David Rossi! Just for that, you are not allowed anything I've brought with me, including your favorite chocolate mousse pie that I made especially for you!"

Smirking to the group and trying to save a little face, "Come on, Kitten! You know I was just joking! How was I supposed to know that after a night of heavy drinking, you'd turn into Betty Crocker?"

She narrowed her eyes at him playfully as if she was pondering his fate. "We'll see if you can regain your position in my good graces. We. Shall. See." She strolled into the kitchen with Derek on her heels laughing at the situation and shaking his head at Rossi.

Hotch followed them into the kitchen to see everything she'd spread out on the counter. "Garcia, you do remember that I said you didn't need to worry about food, right?"

"Of course, sir. I just woke up early this morning, and when are extra sweets at a barbecue a bad idea?" She smiled at him.

He couldn't help but smile at her. He had no idea how she wasn't hung over like everyone else seemed to be. "That is an excellent point. I just hope you didn't go to too much trouble."

"When is putting smiles on the faces of my family too much trouble?" she asked him honestly. Even if her baking started out as a means to distract her guilty heart, she knew the team would love the things she was bringing. The thought of their happiness helped assuage her guilt.

Hotch honestly didn't know what to say. Garcia's thoughtfulness and pure heart always put him in awe. He just nodded his head as his smile softened, "Thank you, Penelope."

* * *

Sitting around the large table on Rossi's deck, the team enjoyed their lunch and all bemoaned their hangovers.

"Seriously, Hotch? The Moon Walk?" Morgan laughed recalling last night's dancing.

"What can I say? I'm a man of many hidden talents." Hotch shrugged in response, earing a good laugh from the rest of the group.

The afternoon continued in much the same manner, everyone laughing, talking and slowly feeling better from the night before. Of course Garcia did give in and let Rossi have as much of the pie as he wanted, which turned out to be 2 pieces.

Mateo Cruz joined the group for their meal and enjoyed getting to know everyone a little better. He didn't let on that he'd stopped in the night before. He enjoyed seeing them in a stress free environment. Who knew that Aaron Hotchner had a wicked sense of humor or that David Rossi was a gossip? What was evident more than ever was that Derek Morgan was totally in love with Penelope Garcia. He wondered how the rest of the team didn't see it. Or if they did see it, where they so used to it that they ignored it?

What he wasn't certain about was how Penelope Garcia felt about Derek Morgan. Sure she flirted with him and had pet names for him, but it appeared she did that with everyone, including much to his dismay, Mateo Cruz himself. He wasn't a profiler himself, but if he had to guess, she used it as a shield to protect herself.

Confident in the knowledge that Aaron Hotchner had this team on the road to being whole again, he left not long after their lunch was over.

* * *

"I wasn't expecting Cruz to be so normal." Garcia stated.

JJ laughed at her friend's statement. "Did you expect him to be some sort of unsub?"

Garcia eyes widened with surprise, "Jennifer Jareau LaMontagne, of course not! I just... well... he wasn't pretentious like some of the FBI's higher ups can be." Still searching for the right words, Garcia added thoughtfully, "He wasn't judgmental of us... of our family. Not everyone gets us."

Hotch nodded at her wise words. "You're right, Garcia. Not everyone gets us, but I think that he understands that it takes a special group of people to do what we do and apparently we make sense to him."

Rossi added, "He's got field experience. He knows how you have to be a team and successful teams are families."

"And every family has a crazy, eccentric aunt who shows up with too many baked goods." Reid added with a smirk on his face.

Penelope gasped at Reid's joke and threw her napkin at him laughing. "No more cookies for you, Spencer Reid!"

At that, the whole group erupted in laughter.

* * *

Penelope looked in the mirror in one of David Rossi's guest bathrooms. Was her guilt showing? Did they know how she'd practically thrown herself at her best friend... her in-a-long-term-relationship best friend? She hadn't really talked to Derek about anything. Their day was too long and involved too many other people, but she hoped no one noticed. She had done her best to continue to flirt with him. Hell, she'd even flirted with the Section Chief in order to appear normal.

A quiet knock on the door startled her. "Momma, you ok in there?" she heard Derek ask from the other side of the door. Before she could answer, she felt him try and turn the knob.

"Derek, what are you doing?!" unlocking the door and flinging it open. "Why are you trying to come in the bathroom?"

Derek pushed her back into the bathroom and closed the door behind himself with his foot while wrapping her up in his arms. "I just missed you."

"Angelfish, we've been together all day." she retorted.

"Yeah, but I haven't been able to do _this_!" he said as he ran his hands down her back, grabbing her ass and pulling her into him closer. A low growl seemed to come from deep in his throat as he nuzzled his face in her neck.

Penelope gasped as his breath on her neck sent shivers down her spine. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, letting her fingers gently stroke the back of his head and neck.

"You would wear jeans today. You never wear jeans." He said incredulously.

"Well, I figured it was better than having a skirt on that you could possibly put your hands under." she whispered breathlessly. Trying to regain her composure, she put her hands on his chest and tried to push away from him. "Derek..."

"Don't." he stopped her. "Don't tell me we can't do this because we can." He leaned back from her slightly so he could look into her eyes. "I did not want to do this in Rossi's bathroom but I can't wait. I need you to know. I ended things with Savannah. She's moving out. I do feel bad for hurting her, but I can't pretend anymore than you aren't the most important person in my life."

Penelope could feel Derek's heart beating frantically under her hands. It matched the pace of her own. Was this it? Was this everything she'd ever wanted? She was thankful that she was in Derek's arms because she thought she might pass out. She smiled at him sweetly, "ok."

"Ok?"

"Yes, ok."

Derek was totally confused. "Ok, what?"

"Ok to anything and everything you want. As long as I'm in your life, I'll make it work." She replied not sure what he really wanted.

"Penelope Garcia, you _are_ my life." He placed his forehead on hers. "All I need is you."

"Are you ready now?"

"Yes"

Penelope didn't hesitate as she titled to her head up to catch his lips. She's been longing to do it for so long, but she had no idea that it would shift the entire axis of her world.


	8. Ready or Not

**Chapter 8**

"Where are Morgan and Garcia?" Reid asked to anyone listening.

"Do we really want to know the answer to that question?" Rossi asked him back.

Reid looked at him with a confused face before he recalled the very explicit dancing that occurred the night before. Rossi interrupted pulling Reid from his thoughts, "Does anyone know if anything happened last night?"

JJ laughed at him. "Dave, I had no idea you were such a gossip. Does it matter? They'll tell us when they are ready."

"I'm not trying to gossip. I just know we've been waiting on this a long time and we saw more progress last night than I've seen since I joined the team." Rossi defended himself.

"It appears as if everything is normal with them. Is that good or bad?" Kate wondered out loud. "Y'all have known them longer than I have."

JJ started to defend her friends when a lightbulb went off. She turned to face a very quiet Hotch. "Hotch, did you set all of this up to get them together?" Narrowing her eyes, "And if you did, is it because you've got this weekend in the pool?"

He chuckled slightly before lifting his head and looking at her with a slight smirk. "I might have been encouraged by the Director to make sure we had a good bonding weekend with plenty of time for our team to spend together given our recent caseload. And he _may_ have asked me to let him know in advance when that weekend would be." Breaking into a grin, he added "I do not know who has this weekend in the pool. That would be a question for Agent Anderson, but I know who I'd put _my_ money on."

* * *

Penelope never expected her whole world to shift when she kissed Derek. She never expected to lose sense of all space and time and be wholly consumed in him. However, that is exactly what happened. She couldn't concentrate on anything other than the immense pleasure coursing through her, as his hands roamed her body and his lips assaulted her own.

What had started as slow and sweet had morphed quickly into fast and filled with a decade of longing and want. As his hands moved up her torso under her shirt, she broke away as a gasp escaped her. Derek moved immediately to kiss and suck every available inch of skin from her jaw to the neckline of her shirt. Penelope threw her head back and she reveled in the feelings overtaking her body, a slight moan leaving her mouth unintentionally. She bit her bottom lip to contain the noise.

The slow return of oxygen to her lungs allowed her to think somewhat more clearly. "Derek, we've been here a long time. I think we need to stop. They are going to know something is….." Penelope tried finish her sentence, but Derek seemed to find a magic spot on her neck that made all logical thought leave her brain.

Derek growled into her neck. He wanted to keep going, but he knew she was right. "I know you're right, Baby Girl. But I'm going to need a minute to calm down."

"Sweetness, I don't think that's going to happen until I leave you alone." She smiled at him sweetly as she pulled back to examine his face. Using her hands, she stroked the sides of his cheeks as the love in her eyes filled his soul.

Derek had never seen such a love filled expression for himself. He almost couldn't believe that he'd run from this for so long. "I'm such a fool for waiting so long to tell you how I feel about you. How could I not see that you love me?"

Her smile continued as she almost whispered, "Because I couldn't let myself feel the depth of my love for you. I would have never survived if it wasn't returned." Not able to look into her eyes, "I also didn't think you were interested in me… physically. I'm not exactly your type."

Derek put his finger under her chin to lift her head. As her eyes met his, "Momma, you better believe that you've always been my type." To reassure her, he ground his hips into hers. She gasped feeling the very evident proof of his arousal.

She grinned at him, "I knew you wouldn't calm down until I left."

"Woman, don't laugh at my pain. Being close to you the rest of the night without being able to touch you is going to torture me."

"You better touch me, Hot Stuff! Otherwise we will look suspicious." She admonished him.

"I know, Baby Girl, but stopping is the problem." He flashed a lecherous grin at her.

"Ok… on that note, I'm going to go. It will give you a few minutes and try to prevent the 10,000 questions that I know are downstairs." Before she could pull away from him completely, he started to laugh. She looked back at him questioningly. "What's so funny, Hot Stuff?"

"I think you better reapply some make up and maybe… um… just do your thing, woman." He said gesturing to the mirror.

Penelope gasped when she turned around to see her disheveled self. She look every bit guilty of making out heavily with someone in a bathroom. Her lipstick was smeared all over her own face, her hair was a mess from his hands running through it. Her shirt was even twisted around. "Derek Morgan, I'm going to kick your ass! You gave me a hickey!"

He ducked his head and tried to back away from her chuckling as she swatted at his shoulder. "What am I going to do now? This cannot be covered up with my minimal makeup supplies in my purse!"

"Penelope, look at me." Derek's serious tone made her head snap towards him quickly. "I don't care who sees it or knows it. I love you. I want to be with you. I want to marry you. I want to give my momma those grandbabies with you. I want to live every day for the rest of my life with you."

It was only a split second before Penelope jumped back into his arms, kissing him with all of the passion and love she could manage. "I want that too, Derek. I love you. You have no idea how much I've always wanted that."

As Derek pulled away from their embrace, his lips pulled into a playful smile. "And if I happen to scare off other guys by putting hickeys on your neck until I can put a ring on your finger, I will be quite happy with that too."

Penelope couldn't help herself. All she could do was laugh. "Ok, well, then let me put myself back together. And if someone points it out, what would you have me say?"

"You can say whatever you want, goddess. I'm sure they will point it out. I'm happy to shout it from the rooftops. You're my girl, Penelope Garcia!"

As a wave of happiness washed over her, she almost couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face. "Ok. Ignore it and go with my gut when asked. I can do that."

* * *

Kate leaned over to JJ, "Do you think we should go look for them?"

JJ sighed, "I honestly don't know. I'm sure they are fine and I _definitely_ don't want to interrupt anything. Ugh! You're right. They have been gone a long time." As JJ started to get up from her chair, she heard Penelope walking out onto the deck carrying a tray of drinks. Derek was walking behind her carrying a tray of assorted desserts.

"Ok, my lovelies. It's time to finish off the desserts because I'm not bringing anything home." Penelope chirped happily to the group. "What movies are we watching tonight?"

"Well, Kitten, since we thought that you and Morgan ditched us, we haven't discussed movies." Rossi teased her.

"Well, SSA Rossi, Morgan and I were just talking inside when I decided to bring you refreshments. Forgive me for thinking of you." She retorted back.

"Ohhh… you've been SSA'd!" Derek howled as he laughed at the look on Rossi's face.

"Dave, I do believe you've been put in your place. Thank you, Penelope." Hotch interjected. "Maybe we should head inside and decide on a movie." Hotch ducked his head down as Penelope and Derek moved passed him into the house, not wanting them to see his smirk.

Once it was just himself, Reid and Rossi left, Reid asked "So we're just going to pretend we didn't see the giant hickey on her neck?"

Rossi and Hotch both answered at the same time, "Yes!"

"Ok, just making sure."

* * *

Penelope was sitting on one of the sofas in Rossi's media room with her legs curled up underneath her and her head resting on a pillow on the arm of the sofa. She had closed her eyes briefly, waiting for everyone to join her. The sooner the movie started, the sooner the movie ended. The sooner the movie ended, the sooner she and Derek could go home and continue what they had started upstairs in the bathroom.

She sighed contentedly thinking of a future with Derek. She was in a daze of happiness. She couldn't imagine anything better. Reveling in her thoughts of Derek, she didn't notice as Kate and JJ approached her.

"Garcie, are you asleep?" JJ questioned as she plopped down on the sofa next to her.

Penelope jumped a little but smiled at JJ. "No, I'm not asleep, but I am tired. Hangovers do not provide restful sleep. Combine that with my early wake-up call and I'm not sure if will make it through the movie."

"Why were you up so early?" Kate asked concerned as she sat down on the sofa next to JJ.

"Oh… uh….well, Sam called early and woke me up." Penelope wasn't sure if she should confess everything that had happened in the last 12 hours. With both pairs of eyes staring at her, waiting for the details, she figured it would all come out sooner or later. Penelope took a deep breath and continued, "Yeah and Derek answered my phone by mistake. Sam and I fought… again. He decided that I shouldn't see Derek outside of the office. I informed him he wasn't allowed to make that decision for me. And then he decided it was time for us to break up. Derek left, and I decided I needed to bake. It's been a long day."

JJ wasn't sure if she should show compassion or delight over her friend's breakup. She hadn't been able to read Penelope very well today. She went with compassion. "Oh Penelope, I'm so sorry!"

Penelope smiled sweetly at her friend, "Thank you, Jayje, but it's ok. It was inevitable. The last couple of months had been rough on us. And truthfully, I'm not sure we were 100% to begin with. I just hate for him to be hurt."

"What does Morgan think about this?" Kate asked quietly, chewing on bottom lip hoping she hasn't crossed a line by asking the question.

"What does Morgan think about what?" they heard from the doorway. All three women looked up to see Derek walking in holding a large bowl of popcorn. "Un-ass my seat, JJ."

JJ huffed and rolled her eyes playfully as she and Kate both moved down making room for Derek next to Penelope. "We were just wondering how you felt about Penelope's break up with Sam. You know….typical girl talk."

"Typical girl talk? Did you ask her how Reid felt about it? Or did you just ask about me?" Derek smirked at her.

"No, you jackass, because she didn't mention Reid being at her apartment this morning and answering her phone by mistake. But if you want to play it like that, I'll ask him too when he comes in." She retorted.

Being firmly put in his place, all he could do was laugh at himself and the situation. "Touché, Jayje. Touché." Pausing for a moment, he added with complete sincerity, "I never want my Baby Girl to be upset, but I also don't want her ever with someone who doesn't worship her like the goddess that she is, and Sam didn't even come close to doing that. So yeah, I'm happy they broke up."

"Well, alrighty then." Kate added seeing the giant smile on both Derek and Penelope's faces.

"Is Savannah still on call tonight?" JJ asked trying to change the subject.

"Actually I don't know. We broke up this morning, and I haven't talked to her since." Derek said plainly to JJ and Kate before he turned to Penelope and winked at her. Ignoring their wide eyed expressions, he put his arm around Penelope and moved her so that she was resting on his chest. "Pass the popcorn, Momma."

* * *

A/N: Hey, everyone! Thanks for sticking with me on this. I apologize for the delay. After the last chapter, while I sort of knew where I wanted to go, I internally battled doing the whole story justice, thus leading to a slight case of writer's block. Combine that with a grumpy 5 year old and our vacation over spring break, it lead to the too long break. I will be wrapping this up soon. My original idea about the story were really only for the karaoke, so I'm deciding how far I want to take this, but I don't think it's going to be too much farther.


	9. Revelations

**Chapter 9**

"Um… that's all you're going to say?" JJ blurted out. She couldn't help staring incredulously at her friends as they cuddled on the sofa sharing popcorn.

"What else do you want me to say?" Morgan asked her.

"Well, you know… you could start with an explanation of ending the longest relationship you've ever had. She lives with you, Derek! This can't have been an easy thing to deal with." JJ almost shouted at him.

Kate looked between all the people involved slightly nervously. Their desire for the scoop may be venturing into way too personal territory now.

Derek looked at her with a grimace. "What makes you think that my personal business is your business?"

She scoffed at him, "Seriously?" Rolling her eyes at him, "oh you know, just the last decade of us working together, being close friends, saving each other's asses on a regular basis and you know, _being family_."

"Hot stuff, just answer her questions. Rooftops, remember?" Penelope whispered to him and she rested her hand on his chest to reassure him, her eyes filled with love providing the solace he always sought from her.

"Ok, Momma." He replied back quietly as he put his hand over hers as it rested on his chest, holding it there to calm him. The guilt of hurting Savannah was still very prevalent, even if being with Penelope was what he truly wanted.

Turning to JJ, "Ok, so what do you want to know?"

"Look, guys. I'm not trying to invade your personal life or pry. I just want to understand. I think this weekend is about reconnecting. I want to be there if you need something. Obviously something is up, if the size of the new hickey on Garcie's neck is any indication." She finished with a sly smile and a wink. Kate did her best to stifle her laugh, but wasn't doing that great of a job.

Penelope hid her face in Derek's shoulder, trying to hide her flame red face. All Derek could do was chuckle to himself.

"What about Garcia's hickey? Are we actually going to acknowledge that we all know it's there now?" Reid asked as he, Rossi and Hotch walked into the media room. "Oh and that it wasn't there when we had lunch." Reid added for good measure.

Rossi and Hotch just stared at each other with wide-eyed, slightly amused expressions as they could hear Penelope's groan of embarrassment, muffled from her face still being buried in Derek's chest.

Taking a deep breath, Derek decided to just face it all head on. "Why doesn't everyone just get comfortable, and I'll tell you what happened and answer your questions…. Unless I feel they are _too _personal." He finished with a pointed stare in JJ's direction. She blushed slightly under his gaze and gave him a slight head nod.

With a smirk, Rossi sat. "Fair enough. Enlighten us, please."

"The short version...well….after even just the briefest of kisses on Friday night, I couldn't deny anymore that I'm completely in love with my best friend." He looked down at Penelope as she finally picked her head up to look at him. No one could deny the tender gaze they had for each other.

"And the long version?" Reid asked.

"We do sort of work in the details." Kate threw in with a slight smirk.

Derek chuckled slightly. "Yeah, I guess we do. Long version is actually not that much longer. I stayed at Garcia's last night and forgot to even let Savannah know where I was. Nothing happened, so get your minds out of the gutter. Sam called early this morning, and I answered her phone by mistake. I was asleep when he called. They fought and broke up. I realized I couldn't be without her anymore. I left so that I could confront my issues with Savannah. Who was upset, naturally. We broke up. She's moving out of the house this week. And I'm doing everything I can to not be more of the bad guy here than I already am."

The group nodded as they acknowledged that Derek and Penelope were feeling guilty about the collateral damage the recognition of their love has caused.

JJ looked at her friends, so obviously in love with each other, smiling she asked, "Yeah, so the hickey?"

Derek and Penelope both laughed lightly. "Girly, you better be glad I like you." Penelope admonished her.

"Oh please, like I won't get the details later." JJ winked back at her.

"Let's just say that Derek and I discussed our feeling and the future, and we sealed it with a kiss….or two." She answered, blushing slightly at the memories of their earlier encounter.

"You would tell me if I needed to do laundry in any of the upstairs rooms?" Rossi asked, trying to be delicate, but also implying they could have done more than kiss.

Derek rolled his eyes at Rossi's suggestion. "Don't be an ass. We just made out a little. Now can we start the movie already? I'd like this day to be over so I can take my girl home."

"A little? From the size of that hickey…" before Reid could even finish his thought, Kate had smacked him with a pillow. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Because it's time to watch our movie. Dave, could you get it started?" Hotch asked, taking control of the situation and hoping to prevent any further embarrassment for Penelope or Derek.

* * *

**Text from Rossi to Anderson 7:35 pm  
**Done deal. Together as of today. Confirmed.

**Text from Anderson to Rossi 7:38 pm  
**Consummated?

**Text from Rossi to Anderson 7:39 pm  
**They said no. Serious make out but that's all I know.

**Text from Anderson to Rossi 7:39 pm  
**You really asked them that?

**Text from Rossi to Anderson 7:40 pm  
**Yes. We're all close and apparently nosy.

**Text from Anderson to Rossi 7:42 pm  
**I'll notify the winner.

**Text from Rossi to Anderson 7:45 pm  
**Who won?

**Text from Anderson to Rossi 7:52 pm  
**Director. He had whole week.

**Text from Rossi to Anderson 7:55 pm  
**I think he had some inside information.

**Text from Anderson to Rossi 7:57 pm  
**?

**Text from Rossi to Anderson 7:59 pm  
**Trust me…there are lots of ?

* * *

"Baby Girl, it's time to wake up." Derek whispered into Penelope's ear as he went to lift her up. When she didn't respond, he added several kisses to her neck and a light kiss to her lips.

"mmmmm… don't wanna wake up." She mumbled sleepily.

"Come on, sweetness. Wake up so we can go home." Derek prodded.

"Oh… ok… I'm up. Wait, did I sleep through the whole movie?" Penelope asked confused. "Where is everyone?"

"Yeah, you slept through both of them. I didn't have the heart to wake you. I know you're exhausted. And everyone else is in the kitchen getting ready to head out. Apparently they didn't want to see me kiss you awake."

"Seriously? They want details but don't want to witness it? I don't buy it." She laughed.

"Yeah, come on. I'll drive you home, and we'll get Esther tomorrow."

Suddenly worried, she looked at him with uncertain eyes, "Are you staying with me?"

"You couldn't get rid of me if you wanted to." He smiled at her.

"Good."

"We haven't talked about it, but can I stay with you this week? I wanted to give Savannah some privacy while she moved out. I think the last thing she'll want to see is how ridiculously happy I am…. And the last thing I want is to wake up anywhere other than wrapped around you." Now it was Derek's turn to look uncertain.

"You know you can. I don't want you anywhere else either. Now get me home before I jump you here in Rossi's media room." She added playfully as she let her hands roam across his chest.

Derek growled at her playfully, "We've already tainted one of his bathrooms. What's one more room?"

"Morgan, Kitten, don't take this the wrong way, but get out of my house." Rossi interrupted them.

"Got it, my Italian Stallion! I'll just leave the rest of the pie for you." She winked at him as she and Derek quickly left the room, leaving Rossi there to shake his head at them while laughing.

"It's about time, you two. It's about time." He said to their retreating figures and an empty room.

* * *

"You let Anderson know?" Hotch asked Rossi as he helped him take out the trash.

"I did. Apparently I'm the official source." Rossi replied slightly bemused.

"Well, you are the biggest gossip." Hotch teased him.

"I'm wounded, Aaron." He looked at him with mock pain. "You know it takes help being a gossip. And apparently our winner had some inside information."

All Hotch could do was laugh. "So the Director won, huh?"

"Yeah, he had the whole week." Rossi looked at him trying to get a read on the Unit Chief.

"The whole week? I guess he wanted to cover his bases."

"I guess he did." After a minute, Rossi came to his conclusion, "So are you splitting the pot or banking favors?"

Hotch smirked at his wise friend, "Banking favors. They are worth way more than cash!"

"You can say that again, my friend!" Rossi laughed as he patted his friend on the back. "You can say that again."

"You betting on the wedding or Fran's grandbabies?" Hotch added.

"Both!"


End file.
